Working Into Texas Roadhouse Love
by 007Stitch
Summary: So many crossovers in one story! sort of As these characters start to work at Texas Roadhouse romance starts to bloom in the air. Main Couples: YuseixAkiza, AshxMay. Side Couples: JadenxAlexis, AangxKatara, NarutoxSakura, and TakyuaxZoe
1. Chapter 1 To Apply for the Job

After eating at Texas Roadhouse the idea came into my mind, and I'm still laughing over it. I hope this will be an ultimate couples getting together crossover but who knows what will happen. My second story, and I'll take any thoughts on what will happen to these couples and perhaps put them into the story (I'll give credit to those who asked of course).

The following couples will be working at the famous Roadhouse:

AshxMay (from Pokemon)  
AangxKatara (from Avatar: The Last Airbender)  
JadenxAlexis (from Yu-Gi-Oh GX)  
AkizaxYusei (from Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds  
TakuyaxZoe (from Digimon Frontier)  
NarutoxSakura (from Naruto)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters throughout this story nor texas Roadhouse Grill nor the songs.

*Author's Note: All of the characters in the story live in Little Rock, Arizona (its under one of the brand new openings for May so I chose that to be where they live).

**Working Into texas Roadhouse Love - Chapter 1 - Getting Hired**

At Ash's Home:

"Ash, we really should get a new job. Working for Drew at his gym isn't that great, and he's really trying to get to me I think," said May Maple.

"I agree with May, Ash," stated Brock.

"Yea you're right. Hey look here! There's plenty of job openings over at that new restaurant Texas Roadhouse!" said Ash Ketchum.

At the same moment over in Yusei's Garage:

"You know Yusei, you, Akiza, Jaden, Alexis, and Jack should get a job to get more money instead of relying on Duels," stated Tanner.

"You're right Tanner, but I don't even know where to look for a job opening in the first place," said Yusei Fudo.

"Oh don't worry. One of my friends is the new manager of a new restaurant here in town," said Tanner is a devious tone that made Yusei wonder what he was getting himself into.

Later at Texas Roadhouse Grill

Ash, May, Brock, Jack, Akiza, Yusei, Jaden, and Alexis just walked into Texas Roadhouse Grill. Upon walking in they saw their other friends Aang, Katara, Takuya, Zoe, Naruto, and Sakura already being interviewed. After the interviewing process was done and over with, all of the friends got excepted, and were told that they would start work the next morning, and were given a DVD to learn the line dances that would take place every hour.

**End of Chapter 1**

_______________________________________________

Okay. For now that is all. What will the future hold for them at Texas Roadhouse? Find out in the upcoming Chapter 2 - The Starting Work Day!


	2. Chapter 2 The Starting Work Day

Here we are with Chapter 2 of the story! Hope you enjoy and please remember that I own none of the characters, texas Roadhouse, or the songs.  
This chapter features the Texas Roadhouse song and Bombshell Stomp by Bombshell. (TRHG - Texas Roadhouse Grill)

**Chapter 2 - The Starting Work Day**

"Our first day on the job, the day before it opens to the public. I can't believe we're doing this Ash!" said May wearing her new TRHG uniform.

"Neither can," said Ash who was waering a TRHG uniform as well.

Inside TRHG:

"Ahh. Ash. May. You're just in time to be part of the line dancing practice for our opening day special song the Bombshell Stomp!" said the manager.

Ash and May went to stand over in the line next to Yushei and Akiza. "Glad you made it in time Ash. We were beginning to wonder if you two had decided not to take the job or what," said Yushei.

All of a sudden the TRHG song that would warn guests that the line dancing would soon begin started. In the line were Naruto, Sakura, Aang, Katatra, Alexis, Jaden, Akiza, Yusei, Ash, and May.

**I was headed home from Lovet  
Staring straight down Route 29  
My throat was dry and my stomach was rough  
From hard work days I'd left behind  
When up ahead in the distance  
I could see a shimmering light  
My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim.  
I'm going to texas Roadhouse,  
And gonna like it tonight.  
We're going to texas Roadhouse.  
Can't forget that Texas Roadhouse.....**

*The Bombshell Stomp began to play* All of the friends started to clap their hands getting ready to dance.

**We got Tennessee moonshine, chicken, and beer  
The bands in the barn and the gang's all here**

*The line dancers turned 90* towards the right*

**Just park your car down by the corn  
If you're lookin for a good time honk your horn**

*The line dancers turned 90* towards the right*

**Bring the dog, call all your friends  
Send a shout out to your next of kin  
Tell 'em I'm coming just stay in the yard  
We're gettin down on the farm**

*The line dancers turned 90* towards the right*

**Come on everybody gotta move your body to the bomshel stomp...(Bomshel stomp)**

*The line dancers turned 90* towards the right*

**Kick up your boots and get back to your roots, do the bomshel stomp...(Bomshel stomp)**

*The line dancers turned 90* towards the right*

**Stomp to the right  
Stomp to the left  
Shake your booty step, step, step  
Grab yourself a cute guy  
Honey don't be shy  
Everybody romp to the bomshel stomp, yeah**

**The line dancers turned 90* towards the right* At the same time the lyrics were sung May was staring at Ash when she heard "cute guy" and didn't realize Brock was coming towards the manager from behind her. As they bumped into each other, she was knocked down, knocking each line dancer onto one another like dominoes in this sequence: May fell onto Ash, Yusei fell onto Akiza, Jaden onto Alexis, Katara onto Aang, and Sakura onto Naruto. The only difference was that out fo the pairs May's lips fell upon Ash's, and Yusei's lips fell upon Akiza's.

**End of Chapter 2**

____________________________________

Oh my! Will Ash and May get together now? What about Akiza and Yusei? And what about the others? And don't you just get annoyed when the author of a story says to be continued?

**To be Continued......**

Upcoming Chapter - **Chapter 3 - To Be Loved Or Not To Be Loved?**


End file.
